Bioengineered Superhero
by StevenTLawson
Summary: A weapon was made in a lab to take over the world, when it didn't work, it ran away, in the many years it finally found it's purpose and awakened it's power. The world may not be ready for it, it isn't ready for itself, but that never mattered. Here is a the Lab Grown Hero, Izuku Midoriya
1. Chapter 1

All of life comes down to choices and consequences. For the soon to be named Izuku, he chose to run, he chose freedom, his consequence, was life. For Inko Midoriya, she saw a scared and hurt young boy on the brink of death, she chose a second chance, her consequence was a son."

Hours ago, maybe it was days, time was meaningless in the cell.

"WHY, why isn't it working," the furious doctor screamed out in frustration as he shoved all the objects off the top of his desk shattering some glass. "It's all there, the DNA was sequenced properly, he's developing healthily, but none of the quirks are activating."

In a small room a little boy with messy green hair and freckles cowered in a corner and shivered, the doctor man was angry again, and he'd likely suffer for it. He didn't know why he had to suffer this way, but it was all he had ever known. The sound of stomping feet rapidly approached his cell. "Well boy, you were a waste of 4 years of work, it would seem they were right, men just weren't meant to have quirks," the doctor said as he pushed his glasses back up his face.

"M-mister Doctor sir," the child sheepishly said, he flinched when the doctor whirled on him in fury.

"What you little useless clump of cells," he shouted. "If you had just worked like I engineered you to, oh you could have changed the world, killed all those bitches who flaunt their powers as if that made them goddesses. Shown the world who's really in charge. But you are a fucking failure, what do you want?"

"I'm hu-hungry Mi-mister Doctor sir, may I please have some food," the child said as he held his gray shirt and pants tightly.

"Food, food, you want food," the man screamed at the child. "You'll be lucky if I don't cut you into pieces and feed you to the nomus, and you have the gall to ask me for food. At least those ugly girls can use their quirks, you on the other hand are worthless to me," the doctor ranted as he paced back and forth in the room.

He stopped in the center of the room, "You know what that's what I will do, just chop you up and feed you to the nomus, save me a few yen and a trip to the pound," he hissed at the little boy before he stormed out of the room, in his anger forgetting to shut the door.

The child wept silently, being loud only got him punished with harsh noises or the high-pressure hoses. Through tear-soaked eyes he noticed the door to his cell was open. Sniffling to himself the boy crawled out of his corner and slowly approached the opening, "I don't want to be chopped up." Looking left and right out into the hallway he didn't see signs of anyone, and the doctor had gone left.

So, the little boy went right, he passed by lines of windows, that showed into rooms filled with monstrous looking women, with proportions that were unnatural, exposed flesh and brains, bones in the wrong places, each displaying different quirks and abilities. Which they used to attack the glass to try and get the scared little boy as he picked up his pace.

He was unsure of which directions he took, but when cool water and high winds whipped his face, he knew he was free. He didn't know where he was as this was the first time he was outside in his whole short life, but he ran, and ran until his feet bleed.

* * *

The little boy took shelter under the stairs to an apartment complex and was fading fast, his eyes flickering shut from fatigue and hunger.

"Oh, my goodness, it's a, it's a little boy," came a concerned voice nearby. With all his remaining strength he turned his head just before slipping into unconsciousness, a young woman with green hair and the kindest eyes was hurrying towards him.

He had not the strength to resist or even care if this was the end for him, he just was happy that he was free for once in his life, so a smile crossed his face, for the first time in his life.

Inko fretted, she did it, she actually took the boy home. Instead of calling the police or an ambulance or even a hero, she just took this boy to her empty home. Empty because she no longer had anyone.

Inko carried the small child further into the home passing picture frames that held a smiling family of two, that was now only one. Inko's memories of the past flooding forth as the act of carrying a child reminded her of better times, before the swift divorce, before the miscarriage, before she was deemed a bad woman.

"_In this world of women," _Inko thought to herself. There were times when women would rejoice at the notion of holding so much power, but, it never works out that way, power rises to the top. Most women found themselves with their proverbial pants down when the other shoe dropped and found that their lives didn't change all that much.

"_In this amazing, damnable world, women developed quirks, special powers and abilities, men did not," _Inko's thoughts continued as she laid the tired boy into the bed and sat in a rocking chair next to it and shut her eyes. _"There was a cultural explosion," _she guessed, it was two hundred years ago, she's not a historian. _"And a great power shift happened. Suddenly quirks mattered more than wealth, to a degree, money was still king. But now women could make money in ways men could only dream of." _Inko's eyes fluttered shut as the soft patter of rain on the window lulled her into a slumber.

"_What became of men," _her thoughts continued into dreams, of a happier life, a loving husband and smiling children, dreams, that was all they would be. _"Well men started disappearing, not like going missing or abducted, but suddenly a hundred years after the quirks showed up, men were almost 20% of the population, today probably less and that is being generous considering the elderly." _Inko smirked as she dreamed of a young boy who played with his sister, both giggling and screaming as they chased each other.

"_So a solution was devised, with the combination of quirks and science, they could make children without a man, a solution to a dying race. Then they noticed, their precious quirks, what made them special were getting weaker, there was less variation, less power, and they concluded, like all women's problems it was men. Or in this case lack of them."_

The dream boy and girl got older and had a birthday party, they blew out candles, and sang songs, and her husband, who in the dream never left her, told her that he wanted another one.

"_Well it turns out that men have great genetic variation and removing that from the genepool caused DNA to recycle, diseases were taken care of easily, but the quirks couldn't be made stronger that way. So suddenly men had a worth, they could be 'sold' in a sense, to another family. In olden days this was called a bride price."_

The dream boy and girl were crying, saying they didn't want to go to school, they wanted to stay home with mommy instead. Inko slowly trudged her way out the door while her children clung to her calves.

"_So now boys had value, even if it was monetary. But for a poor family to have a son, well that meant in the future they could try and fetch a price that would set them on a healthy retirement. Some even studded out their sons and husbands to friends and family, to help them continue their lineage. With a boy you could have children without paying the expensive price for an artificial birth."_

Inko smiled as her two dream children looked so beautiful in their prom outfits. Each with dates on their arms, ready to take their first steps into being adults.

"_For Inko who had a husband and a son on the way, what caused her to lose it all, lose a life most women dreamed of. A miscarriage, something so rare in the world now, but she had one. And then the rumors started that she was a bad receptacle. Her husband received better offers and left her, not wanting to waste time on someone who couldn't carry a child."_

Inko cried as she walked her dream son down the aisle, "Mom," her baby, the one she never got to have, Izuku said. "I'll always love you, you're the best."

She was shaken awake by a small hand. "Ma'am are you okay, you're crying," an even smaller voice said.

Inko blinked and noticed the daylight pouring through the blinds, and there, like an angel, sat a boy who had bright emerald eyes and forest green hair.

"Izuku," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. "I, who is that?"

"Are you Izuku?" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"This subject doesn't have a name, can it, can it be Izuku," Izuku shyly requested.

"Where are your parents," Inko asked.

"I don't have any," Izuku said. "I think I'd like some though, the images I was shown seemed pleasant."

Inko's tears welled again and she tightly hugged the small boy, her boy, her son, her Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the years the newly named Izuku Midoriya would grow up in a home where he wasn't experimented on or threatened to be fed to monsters. To avoid any suspicion from the neighbors, Inko Midoriya, quickly and quietly sold her house, even if it was under market value, packed up and left to a smaller town where none of her old friends and acquaintances would find her.

When people asked about the boy's father, she would give the excuse that he was no longer with them, which typically worked to get people to stop asking questions. Enrolling him in school was the most difficult, but she had been able to buy herself sometime by saying the documents got destroyed in the move and she just needed to wait for the replacements.

She felt so sickened as she forged documents for her "adopted" son, but they would be accepted into the system with the danger that any person doing an investigation into herself or him would reveal the lies and there was no way she could explain what she did and why to an acceptable degree. Meaning she had to decline each and every marriage contract offered for her son. No matter how much they could pay, what benefits it would provide her personally to sign him away, she couldn't risk the chance that someone would discover what she had done.

On the other end, Izuku who had previously been one of the most popular students in the school, to his amazement as one of less than half a dozen other boys, suddenly found that the other girls didn't want anything to do with him. They didn't want to play with him, they would make fun of him and call him names. The worst of all was Katsumi Bakugo who told him that since he was a boy he could never be a hero, despite how much knowledge he had of them and that he would be better served just being married off to one of the ugly bitches in class.

Katsumi didn't have many friends, but what she did have was followers, people who recognized her strength for what it was. Her quirk was easily one of the strongest Izuku had ever seen and applied correctly would be very versatile. When he tried to show her his notes on her quirk, she called him an idiot and a loser who wouldn't understand what a quirk could do because he was a boy and that everyone else should ignore his advice.

For years this led to Izuku having a very lonely childhood, but he tolerated it because it was what his mother could provide for him.

"And just because you're applying for the support department doesn't mean jack shit, Deku," Katsumi spit on Izuku's face as he lay on the dirt outside the school. "Stay away from UA."

The walk home that day was difficult as he felt the bruises on his body. "Ooh, a useful hostage and if I manage to get away with him, a valuable commodity to sell to the right people, after I get my fill of course," a sinister voice warbled behind him. Izuku didn't even have time to turn around before he was slammed into the wall of the underpass and felt some slime ooze around his flesh and probing his orifices for entrance. Izuku struggled and pushed against the wall resulting in him being completely engulfed in the sludge. "Come on, just let me in, I promise it will only hurt for a little while, then you'll wake up later and we can have some fun," the slime-woman said as her eyes rotated inward to look at Izuku whose thrashes began to slowdown. "Good, just relax, boy," the sludge smiled, showing gnarled teeth.

"Never fear, for I am here," All Might roared as she launched herself out of the sewer system. "Texas Smash," she shouted as her fist connected with the slime, the force of the blow scattering the villain all over the underpass.

Izuku's vision began to clear up as he took deep gulps of air. He rolled over and began hacking, finally throwing up his lunch from earlier. "Okay, take it easy there, you've had a bad experience," All Might calmly said as she rubbed circles in Izuku's back.

"Th-thank you All M-Might," Izuku coughed before he whipped his head up so fast it cracked. "Oh my gosh, All Might," Izuku cried out. "I'm your biggest fan," he beamed a smile at the Amazonian looking woman. "Could I please have your," Izuku said as he pulled out a journal.

"Oh yes, of course," All Might said as she took the journal and signed it. "If only I had cute boys like you around me when I was younger," All Might rested her cheek in her palm as she looked down at the young boy in front of her, wistfully thinking about years long past. Shaking herself from her thoughts, she quickly handed the boy back his journal. "So what's a delic-, cute young man doing out here all on your own," All Might asked.

Izuku nervously scuffed his foot on the ground before quietly responding. "I was walking home ma'am."

"Oh don't call me ma'am, it makes me feel old," All Might giggled down at Izuku.

"S-sorry Ms. All Might," Izuku whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

When All Might took off as she neared her limit. She felt an extra weight, as small as it was. "What the _hell _are you doing kid?" she cried out at the teen.

"I'm sorry, but something made me grab you," Izuku apologized. "I just acted without thinking." He bowed low towards the hero, not sure why his body was telling him to move when the hero had turned her back to him.

"Kid, you almost died, but I'm not going to punish you for doing something rash," All Might waved off his action, as most of the guys she knew tended to act rashly.

"Um, Miss All Might, I wanted to go to U.A., but everyone around me says I shouldn't," Izuku started to ask. "I know that if I took a contract I could pay back my mother for all the kindness she showed me, but something draws me to heroes, what should I do," he finished his question.

All Might sighed. "Kid, I don't know the first thing about contracts, but U.A. isn't an easy school to get into," she admitted.

"Well I have all this information about heroes, I even know how your quirk works," Izuku said as he pulled out the same notebook that All Might had signed earlier. "See, I figured out that since you never get seen in public outside of fighting villains or in prescheduled events, and based on your attire right now, your strength comes from your quirk which alters your appearance, likely bulking muscles as a woman of your size would need somewhere around ten thousand calories a day and hours training to prevent muscle atrophy."

All Might spewed out blood and reverted to her smaller form in shock at how this boy took publicly available information and pieced together how her quirk protected her identity. "That's, wow kid," she said as she wiped her chin as Izuku smiled at her that his hypothesis was proven true. "Okay, maybe you could make it into the support course if you can apply that to finding ways to help heroes do better."

Izuku smiled at the woman. "You really think so," he asked earnestly.

All Might nodded, "Yeah, I know so, you'll knock'em out of the park kid." She walked over to the door and popped it open so Izuku could get off the roof, before she launched herself away.

Izuku was proudly walking down the street on a different route home, taking major roads as they were more familiar than the odd location he had ended in after grabbing onto All Might. When he heard an explosion, a familiar explosion. He saw a plume of smoke rising in the distance. "Oh no," he whispered as he hurried over towards who he suspected was causing the problem.

"Someone do something," a woman shouted from the crowd.

"Our quirks can't hurt it, not without hitting the girl," Death Arms shouted. "Best we can do is keep her contained and hope backup gets here soon," the large woman keeping the crowd away from the fires and out of range of Bakugo's quirk.

Izuku looked in horror as he saw his bully struggling to free herself. "This is my fault," he muttered as he realized that the villain must have gotten free when he messed with All Might's jump. He looked anxiously at the heroes who were just standing around. "No this isn't right," he whimpered. "They can get her out they just need an opening," he thought as he formulated a plan based on the quirks he knew.

"Holy shit," a woman screamed. "Somebody stop him," she pointed as she watched a small boy with green hair run into the inferno.

"Stay low, the heat is more intense, but less smoke allows me to keep a clearer head," Izuku mentally thought. "With Bakugo struggling to free herself, the villain won't be able to move as quickly," he muttered as he spun around a highly telegraphed swing.

"Oh the boy from earlier, no All Might to help you noWWWWW," she howled in pain as Izuku hurled his backpack into her eye.

"Strike the only solid part of the body," his voice raspy as the heat singed his skin and dried his throat. "Scooping motions will work to move the slime better than pulling," huffing as he felt himself getting lightheaded from the effort.

Bakugo sucked in a breath as the slime loosened enough around her so she could get some air. "Fucking Deku get out of here," she roared at him.

"But, Bakugo," Izuku protested, pausing as he wasn't expecting the person he was saving to reject his help.

This moment was all it took for the slime villain to reassert control over Bakugo. "Die you little shit," she screamed in anger as her gellatenous form wobbled.

"Detroit," All Might shouted. "SMASH," her voice drowned out by the sound of rushing winds. For a few moments, everyone stood still before the first drops of rain started falling down.

"She changed the weather," Kamui Woods gaped as the crowd turned into a sea of cheering fans.

Despite the destruction she caused Bakugo was getting praise for her power, as she had been taken hostage. Izuku got berated by the heroes for what he did, how reckless it was, how he needs to think things through before acting rashly. Izuku didn't feel too great, as he hung his head low, walking home.

"Hey kiddo," All Might said as she slid up beside him. Startled by her presence Izuku jumped. "Heh, sorry about that," All Might apologized as she rubbed the back of her head. "Look I just want to apologize, for them," she pointed back to where the confrontation was earlier. "They weren't doing anything and then get mad when you tried to do their job."

"Yeah they were right, I have no business getting involved. I almost screwed up everything," Izuku sighed.

"Is THAT what you think," All Might said in shock. "Kid, you almost single handedly saved the day."

"But I didn't, I almost got myself killed," Izuku replied as he pulled his backpack tighter to his body as he sped up to get away from the hero. "My plan fell apart."

"I want you to be a hero," All Might said to his back.

Izuku stopped walking and looked back at her. "What?"

"I want you, to be a hero," All Might reiterated. "You're smart, you act and best of all you can think while you act."

"But men can't be heroes, we don't have quirks," Izuku bluntly said as if she had forgotten that fact of reality.

"You can have mine," All Might smiled. "I have a story to tell you," she said as she led Izuku to a secluded area and explained her quirk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks turned into months as Izuku sweat and bleed for All Might. "Finally, finished," he huffed as he finished making the last pile of junk. He wiped his brow as he felt the perspiration roll down his heated body. He started to get lightheaded and likely would have injured himself when he fell from the stack, but All Might had been there to catch his fall.

"Impressive young Midoriya," Toshimi said as she looked upon her students' work. "Very impressive," she whistled as she took in Izuku's shirtless form. His body fat nonexistent and his developing muscles, she licked her lips as she felt his tense muscles in her hands.

"Hey All Might, when did you get here," Izuku weakly asked. As she carried him over to a bench to sit him down.

"Shh kiddo," Toshimi cooed as she stroked his hair. "Get some rest, you earned it." Izuku nodded slowly as he closed his eyes, his breathing evening out as he drifted off. Toshimi began humming an old song her mother used to sing to her when she was a young girl.

A few hours later, Izuku's eyes blinked open as he sat up. "What time is it?" he asked as he saw that his head was laying in All Might's lap. Something that did embarrass him, but this was not the first time it had happened, so he wasn't going to panic over this, externally that is.

"You have just enough time to absorb my power before the entrance exam," Toshimi smiled down at him as she kept stroking his head. "Now it's going to sound a little strange, but I need you to trust me," she said.

Izuku reached up and grabbed her hand. "It's okay All Might," his eyes wide with care. "I trust you."

"_Oh my god, I could just eat him up,"_ Toshimi internally squealed at how cute Izuku was. She reached up and plucked a hair from her head. "I need you to eat this, it's how the quirk passes on."

Izuku tentatively took the strand from her. Before he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, placing the hair on it and swallowing. Exhaling deeply, "Did I, did I get it," he asked, his face flushed.

Toshimi gently rubbed his cheek. "Ye-yeah," she stammered as she stared down at the young man. _"I swear if I didn't know the kid, I'd say he was doing this on purpose."_

Izuku sat quietly listening to the waves crash on the shore. "So when is the exam?" he asked.

"In a few hours, that'll give you time to digest and absorb the quirk," Toshimi sighed as she and Izuku sat on the bench.

"I'll need a shower, I'm pretty ripe," Izuku mentioned as he watched the sunrise with is mentor.

Toshimi leaned over and gave Izuku a sniff, inhaling his musky aroma. "You smell fine," she shuddered as she took in the scent of a man who had been doing hard work. "Just get some rest, you'll need it."

Izuku nodded as he closed his eyes. "Okay Toshimi," he mumbled as he fell back asleep again. For the next few hours she kept watch over Izuku as the two remained on the beach. When she woke him up, they had enough time for them to get to UA. Him to take the exam and for her to sit with the teachers.

* * *

"So tell me Toshimi, why you seemed so interested in this batch of applicants," Aizawa questioned her newest colleague.

"Trust me, you're going to see something amazing," she smirked as she watched Izuku running around on the monitors.

"Well I sure hope it happens soon," Midnight commented as she leaned back. "So far this is pretty standard, except maybe that one girl who keep blowing everything up," she pointed to a monitor showing Bakugo standing on a pile of robots, cackling like a madwoman.

Izuku was beginning to panic, apparently hauling garbage, while a strange exercise that left him in better shape than he'd ever been in, didn't do a single bit of help in teaching him how to destroy robots. "Dammit, I'm gonna fail," Izuku huffed as he continued running through the exam looking for any machine to break.

His thoughts shifted to when he had arrived at UA. "Fucking Deku," Katsumi shouted as she shoved Izuku out of her way. "What are you even doing here," she snarled as she glared down at him.

"T-taking the exam, Bakugo," he whimpered as he didn't get up off the ground as she would only push him back down again.

"How fucking dare you," she barred her teeth. "Thinking you deserve to walk these halls, and worst of all, you think you can be a _hero_, you disgust me."

Izuku slowly rolled off the ground as Katsumi stormed off, he brushed off the dirt as best that he could before rubbing his sore shoulder. "Well it can't get worse than this," he muttered to himself. But it did, and now he had the attention of almost every girl in the auditorium who was looking at him like he didn't belong there.

"Now, now, if a young man wants to take the entrance exam," Present Mic scolded the blue haired girl who called out another applicant, from the front of the room. "He is more than welcome to."

Izuku tried to smile at the encouragement but feeling the gaze of all the young ladies on him did nothing but make him more nervous. Now he found himself awkwardly running through the cityscape, when he heard in the distance. "Five Minutes left, little ladies, and gentleman," Present Mic announced.

Izuku looked around for anything he could use, when he saw a crowd of women running towards him, they rushed past and he was able to see what made them flee. A massive fucking robot, he gulped down his fear as he looked around for anything until he heard a cry for help. Looking through the dust he could see a girl trapped underneath the rubble.

"I have to help her," Izuku said as he noticed that the trapped girl was directly in the Zero-Pointers path of travel. "I just need the quirk," he said as he rushed forward. A warm sensation surged through his body. "There is it, the quirk. I can do this," he said as he skidded to a halt.

In the control room the teachers watched. "Seriously what is that boy doing," Kan asked. "I figured he be trying to pull the rubble off the contestant and earn a few hero points that way. But he's just standing there," she said.

Nozomi looked at Toshimi, internally judging whether the heroine had forgone her former sidekicks' prophecy and instead given the quirk to this boy. "Toshimi, what did you do?" she asked.

"Just wait and see," All Might smirked.

Izuku, clenched his muscles, seeing a crackle of energy surging around his body for a moment. Other examinees stopped and looked at him for a moment as he began to glow, then, in an instant, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"What is happening," Present Mic shrieked as she felt the ground shake. From her vantage point, she saw one of the cities burst into flame. "Oh no," she hissed as she scrambled for her radio. "Hey, we got a big fucking problem." She shouted into the receiver, which was heard by no one because the room the other teachers were watching from was empty.

Down in the city, waterlines burst as the pressure shot the liquid high into the air before whipping around into massive waterspouts that rampaged around the battlefield, lifting and flinging debris in every direction. The fire bursting from Izuku was white hot and hard to look at, fortunately, it wasn't aimed towards any of the other applicants, but when the flames hit the Zero-Point it rapidly heated the machine that parts began to shut down and melt.

Each time Izuku took a step the earth shifted and shook beneath him, but the most alarming was that the small teen was now a massive, aquatic mammal, with some significant changes, his skin instead of being slick was dry and in places wood sprouted from his skin and a thick crust had formed on his body, looking more like armor than it did flesh.

For those there, they would say the worst part was the screaming, it sounded unearthly as Izuku was howling in pain of having his body transform so suddenly. All in all the chaos only lasted about thirty seconds before All Might slammed into the boy and wrestled him to the ground. But that wasn't the end, in the rampage fibers from Izuku's shredded clothes began to strangle All Might in a means of defending himself.

However each time they began to wrap around a limb, they were destroyed by a carefully placed shot from Snipe. The water after a moment crashed into the ground, when Eraserhead was able to get Izuku in her gaze, unfortunately All Might was caught in the crossfire and was reduced in size and strength. Which would have been a significant problem had Midnight not released a torrent of sleeping gas onto the field, causing all parties to drop.

When Izuku's bulk slammed into the ground asleep, he reverted to his natural form, a far more manageable size than the horrific beast he became. "Wake up Toshimi," Nozomi growled, barking out orders. "You two, take Izuku to the private wing in Chiyo's office, we're on damage control people."

When Toshimi shook herself awake from the smelling salts Nemuri waved under her nose, she found herself staring into the very angry face of the Principal. "What. the hell. Did you do?" Nozomi all but screamed at the pro.

"I gave him my quirk, but I didn't think this would happen, this has never happened," she defended herself, as she stood up and began to dig through her clothes to find her cellphone. Hitting a number on speed dial it picked up quick. "Yes, I know, please not right now, something went wrong, get to U.A. as fast as you can sensei," Toshimi said before hanging up and then shooting off a text.

"I hope you know that we're not done here," Nozomi declared as the proctors quickly vacated the scene while Midnight woke up the rest of the examinees.

"I do, but most importantly, Midoriya needs help," Toshimi said as she glared back at the principal. Midnight had used a powerful concentration of her quirk since she was unsure of how it would interact with Izuku so he was firmly out of commission for quite a number of hours.

* * *

"I got the results of a blood test," Chiyo said as she hobbled back into her crowded office. The entrance exam having ended hours ago, Chiyo was able to get a significant battery of tests done. "Congratulations Toshimi, it's a boy," she said as she slapped down the results on the table.

"What," Toshimi questioned as she and the rest of the group looked at the papers in the folder.

"I mean, that Izuku Midoriya is your son, or the closest definable term for someone with around 40% of your DNA," Chiyo explained.

"Wait, now I'm no scientist but, wouldn't a kid be half and half or so," Snipe scratched her head.

"Exactly," Chiyo continued. "But it would seem that Izuku Midoriya is not some rare sixty-forty, no, he's a mixture of Toshimi and nine other women, plus some change. In short, I don't know what the hell he is."

"This is insane," Madame Nighteye scoffed as she read the report. "What the hell did you find Toshimi, why couldn't you just do what I said."

"He seemed like a good kid," Toshimi waved her arms defensively. "I made a decision and thought that the world might need a change. So I picked him."

Aizawa pointed to the glass window of Recovery Girl's office. "Well _he,_ is awake," she said over the arguing adults. Power Loader turned around and screamed when she saw that Izuku was standing on the other side of the glass behind her.

The adults began to file out of the office and Nozomi deciding to take charge, stepped forward. "Hello Mr. Midoriya, my name is Nozomi, I am the principal of U.A., it would seem there was an incident earlier, do you mind answering some questions?"

"This is about the quirk isn't it," Izuku guessed. "That's okay, I can try to answer the best I can but for some of it, it has been a few years and I was very young."

"Let's start with the obvious then, what happened today?" Nozomi asked.

"Well if I had to guess, then I'd say I wasn't a failed experiment and the Mr. Doctor actually succeeded." Izuku answered.

"Succeeded at what partner?" Snipe questioned

"Making me," Izuku said. "I was made in a lab, by a scientist, I didn't know his name or where it was located but, he was making these creatures, I don't know how he was doing it, but they were made to kill heroes."

"That's not a good thing," Eraserhead muttered to Present Mic.

"And I was one of them, I have the DNA of the top ten heroines and I was made to kill every hero on the planet," Izuku admitted. "But, something was wrong with me, I didn't have any of the quirks, until today."

"So what changed," Nozomi asked.

"I think when All Might gave me her quirk it, activated the rest of them, like putting the last link in a chain or providing a power source to the rest of them," Izuku guessed.

"What the hell is he talking about," Midnight whispered to her colleagues who also had no idea what the boy meant by, "gave him her quirk," as all they knew was that Toshimi was slowly getting weaker and wanted to help train the next generation of heroes personally.

"That's so," Madame Nighteye scoffed.

"It makes sense," Gran Torino said from the back. "Even just having Toshimi's DNA in you wouldn't replicate her quirk, since she has to willingly give it away, just having the DNA won't be the same thing and if what Chiyo said is true, that most of his spunk is from her, then it'd be the main source."

"That's science mumbojumbo that you're just making up, old lady," Nighteye shouted.

"Well it's an explanation that we can work with," Nozomi snarled shutting them both up. "Now tell us, more about yourself," she asked.

And so Izuku did, he explained what it was like in the laboratory and how he escaped that day. "I was worried I was going to be chopped up and fed to the Nomu's, but I got out and I ran, so far I don't even remember where I was but then Mom found me."

"Ms. Midoriya," Nozomi questioned.

"Yeah, she took me in and adopted me," Izuku smiled. "She's been really nice to me, she cares about me, even if no one else does."

Tsukaichu had been writing in her notebook about what Izuku had been saying. "This is just great. Everything he's saying is true or else my quirk would be going off and that's just the icing on the shit cake. So he's some lab grown super weapon, designed by an honest to god mad scientist and was taken in by a random woman who likely broke who knows how many laws creating an identity for him."

"And all of that will _never _leave this room," Nozomi finished Tsukaichu's rant for her. "U.A. will release a public statement about a special acquisition to the school's incoming student body and Chiyo, place a call to Ms. Midoriya to come to U.A., we can't "legally" do anything yet and I would prefer not to remove him from the home, not if we don't have to."

"Ma'am," Hound Dog questioned. "Why not, I mean besides the immense paperwork involved."

"Simple," Nozomi said as she directed the other adults out of the room, to let Izuku have some rest. "If he is happy in the home and there is no signs of abuse, bringing the full weight of the law down on his adoptive mother will simply do him more harm than good. Despite how much nicer our world is with quirks, good parents are still a rare commodity."

"And his placement at U.A.," Aizawa asked.

"You get him," Nozomi said, leaving no room for arguing. "He is going to have multiple hurdles in his way, least of which will be the multiple powerful quirks he wields, of which we will need to identify who they belong to, potentially tracking how this "Mr. Doctor" was able to acquire the DNA."

"I think it's safe to say that Gang Orca is one of them," Midnight commented as she had seen Izuku's transformed state.

"Yes Kogo seems to be one and I wager that when Midoriya said the strongest, we are dealing with who topped the charts some fifteen years ago almost," Nozomi said darkly. "We have had some truly powerful quirks take the stage in Japan in recent years, if he has this many at that level, he is truly a force to be reckoned with." Nozomi stopped outside her office. "I would very much prefer him to firmly be on our side in the future. Because if he is not, the at minimum he will be more powerful than Toshimi from One for All alone."

* * *

Inko Midoriya had half expected a call. She had thought that she would pick up the phone and hear her son sniffling on the other end that he had been turned away at the gates of that school and wanted to come home. She was not ready to be told to come to U.A. because of her son's injuries. Inko was a worrier by nature and worried about the little things all the time, however now she had someone else to worry about, her son Izuku. "Oh why did I let him go, of course the school would at least give him the chance to try to see how impossible it was for him to make it," she mumbled to herself as she sat in the back of the taxi on the way to the infamous school. "They'd have boys always at the gate trying to get in if they didn't let them fail. But why didn't they stop in sooner, why did they let him get hurt," tears beginning to streak down her face as she shoved some money at the driver and sprinted towards the gate.

Already winded from the exertion of running the short distance. She had to bracer herself against the gate as the U.A. staff watched her struggle to catch her breath. "Where is," she started to wheeze. "My son?"

"Follow us," Shina Kan instructed as she stepped to the side so the "mother" could pass by her, the group of teachers keeping the mother in the center of the group as they marched further into the campus.

"Strange she bares such a close resemblance to the boy," Madam Nighteye commented as she and the others watched the Midoriyas interact from behind the glass.

"Random chance," Gran Torino shrugged.

"Shapeshifting perhaps," Nozomi guessed.

"Well maybe this Mr. Doctor knows what he's doing, since he made sure that boy was a snack," Midnight chuckled as she watched Izuku roll up his shirt to show his healing injuries to his mother, exposing his bare stomach and flashing his abs to the entire room.

"That is practically my son in there," Toshimi gasped.

"Oh don't tell me that you're getting all maternal, you barely know him," Power Loader teased.

"I helped him train ten long months for this," Toshimi defended herself. "I like to think we grew quite close in the time."

"Well at least then I have one less woman to worry about," Midnight casually said.

"He's going to be a student," Thirteen gasped.

"And I'm still a virgin," Midnight shouted. "We've never had a guy in this bloody school and I'm not wasting even more years hoping some guy comes out of the woodwork when we're all too busy with being heroes and teachers." She began looking around the room at her colleagues. "I'm not going to force him to do anything, but I will not deny myself if he reciprocates."

"That's highly inappropriate," Chiyo scolded the younger woman.

"Well she's got a point, even with our salaries, we could barely afford a contract for a decent guy," Hound Dog scratched her muzzle. "Plus, if he's got some animal mutation quirks in him, he might get a bit randy like some of us do at times."

"You all cannot be serious," Kan questioned as she listened to friends talk about having sex with a teenager. "Aizawa, he's going to be in your class."

"Ehh," the raggedy homeroom teacher shrugged. "I wouldn't stop him if he fucked me, but I'm not doing any of the work."

"Gross," Present Mic snickered. "Well, if we're all commenting then, sure why not, might be fun."

"How about we just do a show of hands, who would be fine having sex with Midoriya," Cementoss asked. "One, two," she counted, looking around the room and seeing Midnight and Hound Dog's hands up. "Three?" she questioned as she saw Thirteen nervously raise her hand. "Four, principal?!" Cementoss gasped.

"I have urges too, even if we are not compatible, the question was merely who would be interested, not who would act on it," Nozomi stated bluntly. "After my history, I am not, capable of acting on it anyway," she said as she thought back to how she had been experimented on for being an animal with a quirk and what they did to her.

"Fair enough I guess," Cementoss shrugged. "If that's the new standard then, I'll raise my hand honestly, even if I'm not getting involved, nothing wrong with admitting I am as much of a woman as the rest of you."

Toshimi was starting to get annoyed, listening to all these, these hussies were talking about having sex with Izuku. _"This shall not stand, I must protect this young man,"_ Toshimi vowed as she door slowly opened.

"Excuse me," Inko nervously called out as she put her head into the room with the U.A. staff in an attempt to get their attention. "May we go now?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no," Nozomi stated bluntly. "It would seem that during the course of Young Midoriya's exam, some information came to light and we would like you to provide answers."

"I see," Inko tightly gripped her dress. "I knew this day would come eventually, but please, promise me, you'll find a good home for my son, he deserves it."

"We have no intention of removing Young Midoriya from your care," Nozomi stated as she motioned for the group to follow her out of the nurse's office. "It would seem based on his history, Young Midoriya here has developed a multitude of quirks of extraordinary power. As a result, we are accepting him into U.A. on a full scholarship, of course for the duration of the time between the start of the new school year and now, he must remain at U.A. so that we can begin to get an accurate measure of his power and how to prevent an incident like earlier today."

"I, I," Inko started to stammer as tears formed in her eyes.

"Of course you will be free to visit him whenever and for however long you desire," Nozomi continued to state what would happen. "But because of his display, we simply are not prepared for him to be unsupervised for any long period of time and the normal two months he would remain with you waiting for the start of the semester is unacceptable."

"You think my baby can be a hero," Inko wept as she realized what the principal was saying.

"Ms. Midoriya, I think your son is going to be perfect," Nozomi said as she looked at the door to the room that held the resting boy.


	4. Chapter 4

After Inko explained the situation to her son, Izuku said his goodbyes to his mother, who promised to come every weekend to see him, leaving him in the nurse's office with the U.A. staff. "Well Mr. Midoriya," Nozomi said. "We will find some accommodations for you."

"That's okay, I don't need much," Izuku quietly said. "I never really got over how I lived in the lab," he added.

"Tell me about that," Nozomi asked as she sat next to him in a chair, wanting to find a way to help the child in front of her and to gather any possible details he might have forgotten. Anything she could use to pinpoint this "Mr. Doctor" and his laboratory was critical.

Izuku went into detail about how the rooms were nearly empty, to prevent him from hiding, the bed no more than a metal slab, he spoke a bit more about the size of the complex which had to have been large to house all the experiments. Nozomi already in her head trying to comprehend how a facility like this had gone unnoticed with the amount of power likely needed to run it. "Well, I'm sure we can do something that is far more comfortable than that," Nozomi said with a smile.

"But, U.A. doesn't have on campus housing?" Izuku questioned.

"Hmm, good point, it may be time to consider that," Nozomi nodded. "We do have many students who commute a long distance and many foreign students as well. In the meantime, we will be able to make an adequate room for you to stay in."

"Okay," Izuku smiled at the principal, not wanting to be rude and ask too many questions.

"Now you rest up a bit more while we get it prepared for you," Nozomi said as she stepped out of the nurse's office leaving him with Recovery Girl. Turning to look at the amassed heroes, she took a moment to collect herself before inhaling deeply. "Toshimi, you and Keiko," she said pointing to Cementoss. "You need to knock down a few walls and put up new ones, move some stuff around so he has an actual locker room, he cannot change with the other students." The two women nodded before heading to the locker rooms as Nozomi delegated a few remodeling tasks to the rest of the staff to make sure that Izuku had facilities he could use that wouldn't expose him to the entire female student population.

"And what about me," Gran Torino huffed as she walked alongside the principal.

"You and Lady Nighteye are going to help me come up with a training regimen that we can use, he has immense power and the last thing we need is him losing control, we have two months before the semester starts and the world finds out about him."

"I say he should just give the quirk back, maybe that would take away the ones he does have," Nighteye grumbled.

"Not an option, first of all we don't know if that will do anything, secondly, if he doesn't want to, we couldn't force him to and lastly, if what he's told us about these nomu is correct, then I am certain we will need his powers if they were made to kill heroes," Nozomi countered.

* * *

As the entire staff ran around trying to prepare for housing a very special student, Izuku sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts," Chiyo asked as she sat at her desk, typing away at her computer.

"I didn't think this is how it would play out," Izuku replied. "Everything has been so surreal; I just don't know how to handle this."

"One day at a time," Chiyo sighed, in a normal situation she would be frustrated with what was happening and in a way she still was, but none of that was Izuku's fault, if anything he was at least the victim in this strange circumstance.

"Ms. Recovery Girl?" Izuku called out. "I uh, sorry, I shouldn't bother you."

"Child," she said calmly but firmly. "I am here to heal, and that is not just for injuries. If you have a problem I will listen, I'm over a hundred years old, I have a bit of experience when it comes to that department."

"Should I, be here?" Izuku asked. "I mean, not alive, I already know I shouldn't be, I'm some lab-grown abomination after all. But at U.A., is this the best place for me?"

Chiyo had been prepared for a lot of scenarios, a child questioning their lot in life, many students in the past asking if they had what it takes to be a hero. But this was not one of them, for a child to just state they shouldn't be alive so simply as if they had rehearsed the words for ages, it shook her. "Midoriya, you have every right to be alive, do not ever think otherwise. And it is possible that U.A. is not the best place for you, but I promise you, we will try to be," Chiyo said with conviction. "Please get some sleep, you had a very long day."

"Okay Ms. Recovery Girl," Izuku said in compliance as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Carefully and quietly Recovery Girl exited the nurse's office, locking the door behind her, before she moved as quickly as she could to find Nozomi. "I am very worried about that young man," Chiyo said as she barged into Nozomi's office, not caring what she could be discussing as what Midoriya told her was far more important.

"Is something wrong with him?" Nozomi questioned.

"He believes he doesn't deserve to be alive," she said as she sat in an open chair, at the table.

"He's suicidal?" Gran Torino questioned.

Chiyo shook her head. "No, worse, in his own words, he is a "lab-grown abomination.", that is unacceptable. If I hadn't seen firsthand how Ms. Midoriya interacted with him, my immediate thought would have been psychological abuse, but it's far more likely that he's internalized his origins and likely how he sees himself in society."

"So what do we do about it," Nighteye asked.

"We have to get him to develop some self-worth. I am not aware of his living situation after he escaped from that laboratory and before coming to U.A., but I suspect it's from outside the home." Chiyo speculated. "We'll need to do some kind of background to determine how to even approach him."

"So besides him being a ticking timebomb with all those dangerous quirks," Nighteye summed up. "He's also an emotional wreck that might lose control. Isn't that just perfect."

"Young lady, do not make me come over there and whoop you with my cane," Gran Torino cautioned. "Have some sympathy, he's in a new place and his entire world changed because he's got quirks and that's not even touching on the shitstorm that's going to happen once the press gets wind of this."

"I know, which is why we need to nail down this training, Toshimi did an excellent job with him physically," Nozomi sighed.

"Pretty much the only thing that lunk head _could_ do right," Gran scoffed.

"Yes and now the issue is we need to identify the quirks he does have and then figure out if we can train him in the same manner those pros used," Nozomi continued. "Of course Aizawa will play a critical role in this, since she can disable his quirks if he starts to lose control."

"I still think this is ill advised," Nighteye grumbled. "But in the interest of making sure it's done properly, I can have Centipeder and Bubblegirl begin pulling files on high ranking pros of the past two decades to determine where his powers originate from."

"I'll test the brat," Gran Torino nodded. "I helped Nana and Toshimi with One for All, he can't possibly be a harder student to teach than those two were."

"Now what do we do about him psychologically," Nozomi asked.

"Well long term, praise, positive reinforcement, acknowledging his strengths and helping him over come his weaknesses," Chiyo shrugged. "Short term, I don't think anyone but his closest friends may be aware of what his likes and dislikes are."

"Great, I'll have Hound Dog and Midnight speak with his old teachers, they should be able to point us in the right direction," Nozomi said as she scribbled down possible avenues to check with.

"We can ask the mother if she knows about any of his haunts or favorite places to hang out," Gran Torino added on.

"Not his mother," Nighteye rolled her eyes.

"Well what would you call her then, she raised the boy for over a decade," Gran Torino barked as she waved her cane at her colleague.

"Ladies, please," Chiyo shouted. "I'll give his mother a call in the morning, it's been a long day and we are all stressed. Now let's check with the other teachers and then set up a shift to keep an eye on him over night."

"Fine," Gran and Nighteye huffed as they sat down. While Nozomi sent out a text to her staff to finish what they were doing and then come meet with her.

* * *

The next morning Izuku awoke to find that Present Mic was sleeping in a chair next to his bed. "Oh," he muttered as carefully extricated himself from his bed and pulled the blanket off. Creeping over he softly draped it on Present Mic, before tiptoeing out of the room. As soon as he shut the door he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder. Nearly screaming in fright he jump backwards into the person only to feel them catch him.

"Woah young Midoriya," Toshimi said. "I didn't mean to scare you; I was just coming by to see if you were awake and you were already coming out."

"S-sorry All Might," Izuku apologized. "Um, is there anywhere I can change," he asked.

"Certainly," Toshimi pointed down the hall. "Use the locker room with the red door, there will be a U.A. uniform for you in there and some toiletries to freshen up."

"Thanks All Might," Izuku beamed at the woman before walking down the hall.

"Wait was it the red door or the blue door," Toshimi hummed as she scratched her chin. Shrugging when she couldn't remember, Toshimi just remembered using one of the doors all the time when she attended U.A., instead of checking her answer to be sure she instead opened the door to see what Midoriya had been doing that he didn't want to make noise. "Oh, that is just precious," she cooed as she pulled out her phone and snapped a photo. "Blackmail material," she chuckled. "And who says raising a kid isn't rewarding."

"The red door," Izuku said as he looked at the two separate doors. Reaching out he turned the knob and entered the room.

"Oh man," Midnight stretched as she and Hound Dog headed towards the locker room to use the shower. "Why did Nozomi want us here so dang early. I need my beauty sleep."

"So I should just wake you up never then," Hound Dog wheezed as she laughed at her own joke.

"Bitch, you know how long it takes to get all this hair under control," Midnight slapped her colleague on the arm playfully.

"Don't know why you waste the time doing it," Hound Dog shrugged. "I just shake off after a shower, not like I have any guys to impress."

"Yeah," Midnight sighed as the pair entered through the red door. "I mean, what are the odds that we'd meet nice guy with a… hunky… ripped…huge," Midnight started trail off as she stared into the open showers and saw Izuku lathering his body, humming a song to himself. Izuku hadn't noticed either hero as he had his eyes closed but a half second later, he opened them to see two women staring at him. And reacted like anyone would, he screamed his head off, covered his body and started throwing things.

"Why are you in here," he shouted as Hound Dog and Midnight scrambled to get out of the locker room.

"We're so sorry," Hound Dog shouted as she and her colleague ran down the hallways.

* * *

"Holy shit we are so screwed," Midnight lamented as she realized she might be lucky to just not have her job at the end of the day. Ryoko and herself had been pulled into Nozomi's office when she heard the pair running through the halls.

"What did you two idiots do," Nozomi hissed as she say both her employees sitting in their chairs like naughty children.

"We uh, might have walked in on Midoriya," Ryoko started to explain.

"While he was showering," Nemuri chuckled nervously.

"Why?" Nozomi exasperatedly asked the obvious question.

"He was in the locker room," Ryoko answered.

"And that makes it OKAY," Nozomi shouted.

"No, we didn't know he was there," Nemuri started to defend herself but all three were silent when they heard a knocking on the door.

"Who is it," Nozomi tiredly asked.

"S-sorry, it's uh me, Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said softly from the other side.

"Come in Mr. Midoriya," Nozomi said calmly as she glared at the two teachers who were in trouble. "How can I help you?"

"I wanted to apologize, I screwed up," he said as he held the hem of his shirt and looked at the floor. "I must have heard All Might wrong and used the wrong locker room. I won't do it again, I promise."

"I am going to strangle that woman," Nozomi swore under her breath as she realized that it was far more likely Toshimi gave him the wrong directions and now he was blaming himself. "Mr. Midoriya, I." she paused as she needed to find a way to convince this young man that he did nothing wrong. "What happened was an accident, you are unfamiliar with the lay out of the building and it is very early, no harm was done to staff or property, please, why don't you go to the cafeteria, Lunch Rush should be getting ready to make some breakfast," she smiled at the young man who solemnly nodded as he retreated from the room.

As soon as that door shut, the principal whirled to face her employees. "You bitches are in so much trouble," Nozomi hissed, forgoing her normal decorum as the pair in front of her could have brought the entire school down if Midoriya had reported the incident to agencies outside the school. "But I can't punish you yet, you have an important job to do." She segued into her assignment for the two of them. "You both need to go to Aldera Junior High and speak to Mr. Midoriya's previous teachers to determine who are his friends and use that to find things that he likes. As you both just saw, he clearly has some emotional issues and we are going to try and help improve that, so forget about your shower, grab a cup of coffee on the road and get going."

Ryoko and Nemuri knew not to argue and were grateful that Izuku had been so forgiving, so the two of them ran out of her office and back down the halls they came from. "Oh today is going to suck," Nemuri whined.

"Well, at least we got to see, you know," Ryoko whistled.

"Seriously, we could have lost our jobs over that," Nemuri said aghast.

"Still we both saw it right."

The two slowed down once they were outside the U.A. campus. "No I wasn't looking, okay fine," Midnight admitted once she how much her friend was not believing her bullshit. "God it looked so perfect, thick, veiny and glistening."

"And he's just going to get bigger with age," Hound Dog licked her chops as she imagined it.

"Keep it in your pants," Midnight shoved Hound Dog. "Could you imagine something like that, inside you," she asked.

"I'm imagining it right now," Hound Dog chuckled.

"I mean it, we all had sex ed in school," Midnight shook her head in disbelief that for once she wasn't the thirsty one. "And we all saw the pictures but, that's completely different than an image, I'm worried it won't fit."

"Oh you'll make it fit," Hound Dog promised. "If you get a chance at that slayer, you will make sure it fits."

"Can we, maybe stop discussing one of our potential student's cocks in public," Midnight whispered as she looked around to see if anyone in the crowd was paying attention to their conversation.

"Fine," Hound Dog tossed up her hands. "I'm still going to masturbate to the memory of him in the shower every night, that was ten out of ten."

"Fine, jeez, so am I, I'm just not shouting it so everyone can hear," Midnight huffed.

"Is this the place," Hound Dog pointed to the bland looking building.

"Yeah, Aldera Junior High," Midnight shrugged. "Well let's get this over with quickly, then we can take Nozomi's punishment and pretend this day never happened. Well all but like a minute of this day," Midnight chuckled as they entered the school.

* * *

Izuku cautiously entered the cafeteria and saw that many of the teachers were already awake and in the room. "Good uh, good morning," he quietly called out to them who all turned and acknowledged him with a wave or a lifting of their drink cup.

"Here kid, a nice hearty breakfast," Lunch Rush said as she handed him a plate piled high with food. "Trust me, you'll need it for whatever kooky activities they came up with to test your quirks."

"Right," Izuku nodded as he turned and the stood around as he wasn't sure where he should sit.

"Over here," Power Loader said. "We aren't going to make you eat by yourself and we don't bite, well most of us don't bite," she joked.

Izuku chuckled at the joke and sat next to Snipe. Making sure to keep on his best manners to not disgust anyone, he slowly ate his meal. "So I turned, without even opening my eyes shot all three villains, true story."

"Please that's nothing," Kan sniffed. "Last month, I cornered this big bitch in an alley, after getting her in a naked choke she went down. Turns out she was wanted for a few counts of murder."

"That was Moonfish, right?" Izuku chimed, then looked down again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you were right," Kan quirked an eyebrow. "How'd you know? It didn't get a whole lot of attention."

"There was a small article about the arrest on one of the hero sites. I just thought that one was interesting since U.A. teachers tend to not get a lot of spotlight and you probably saved a lot of lives, since Moonfish confessed to planning to attack a retirement home before you stopped her."

"Ahh, see, someone here recognized real work," Kan proudly stated.

"Oh yeah, let's see if you're the only one," Ectoplasm said haughtily. "How did I lose my legs?"

"You lost those in your second year as a sidekick, you spent six months in physical therapy and then tracked down the villain calling themselves Lacerator," Izuku answered.

"Impressive," Ectoplasm nodded. "You got it right."

"How about one that didn't ended up changing sidekick standards and practices," Thirteen said.

"Fine fine," Ectoplasm shook her head. "Keiko over here has a favorite food, what is it?"

Cementoss tossed her blocky arms up, "Come on, something fair, he's never going to guess."

"Manju," Izuku said after thinking for a moment. "She likes how round they are and most of all enjoys writing positive messages on the ones she makes."

"Okay how," Keiko said in disbelief.

"You uh, said it in an interview once," Izuku sheepishly responded.

"Like ten years ago," Keiko blinked rapidly.

"Do you just remember things really well," Power Loader asked.

"Not, the best, but I just like writing facts about heroes down, it's kind of my hobby," Izuku blushed.

"Oh my god, he's a herotaku," Thirteen squealed. "That's so adorable."

Izuku hid his face and groaned. "I know it's so nerdy. I just, I was made for heroes, so I just kept up with some of it."

Internally the women collectively cringed because instead of being lighthearted, they ended up reminding him of why he was made. "Ahem, on a less, awkward topic, Midoriya, we'll be starting your practice today, so make sure you are prepared," Aizawa said as she rolled under the table and zipped up her sleeping bag.

"Is that, normal?" Izuku asked.

"For a normal person, no, for her, yeah pretty much," Snipe shrugged.

"So is that narcolepsy, insomnia?" he tried to guess.

"Laziness," the group of teachers all answered in unison.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Toshimi squealed as Nozomi loomed over her. "I just remember always using the red door and told him that one out of habit, please don't," she begged as the principal approached threateningly with a pair of sharp scissors. Toshimi was doing what she could to protect her hair from the enraged principal.

"One more incident like that Toshimi and I will shave you in your sleep," Nozomi warned.

"I promise, no more incidents," Toshimi raised her index and middle finger up.

* * *

"So young Midoriya are you prepared to try activating some of your quirks," Toshimi asked.

"Yes All Might," Izuku nodded before he glanced to the side and saw that most of the teachers were watching. "Do I really need a crowd?"

"It would be most beneficial for everyone to be aware of your quirk developments and the more people involved the more likely some detail that might have gone overlooked is brought up," Nozomi answered as she and most of the teachers had a clip board.

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Great, so just do what I told you last time and we'll try to control from there," Toshimi said.

"And what were those instructions so that I may write them down," Nozomi inquired.

"Oh, clench your buttcheeks really tight and scream really loud," Izuku answered.

"God dammit, and I hired that woman as a teacher," Nozomi lamented as she knew this was not some elaborate prank Izuku was pulling with that insane answer.

"What, it's good advice," Toshimi said annoyed.

"I don't even know where to begin with that," Gran Torino said as she tossed her clipboard away. "Okay sonny boy, none of that buttcheek stuff, that stays in the bedroom. Step one, plant your feet shoulder length apart, that way you aren't bunched up," she said as she started to poke and prod and adjust his posture with her cane. "Alright, feel balanced and open now?"

"Mhm," Izuku nodded.

"Great, now try to feel the quirk inside you, for those of use with activation quirks, there's usually some kind of tingling, or a twitching of a group of muscles, however because you have so many, those signals might be getting mixed up and you can't tell them apart, which is why you went haywire the first time, so just look for one and focus on that," she instructed.

"Right," Izuku said as he closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths. "I feel," he whispered as he felt the earth below him. "The ground."

"Good, good, that's probably one of the quirks, now what do you want to do with it?"

"Move," Izuku said as he lifted his foot. "Woah," he cried out as he lost his balance and fell over. Looking at the results he managed to create a few ripples in the floor. "Sorry, I know it was a pretty bad attempt."

"No, far from it," Gran Torino said quickly, recognizing this as a prime moment to reinforce good behaviors. "You never had a quirk before and on your first attempt willingly activated and then produced a result, a small one, but one nonetheless. That normally takes months for a young girl who just gets her quirk."

"I guess," Izuku sighed as he stood up. "I'll try again," he said confidently. For the next four hours the teachers documented the progress Izuku was making with this first quirk. Which were remarkable, with little feedback he was testing and trying different aspects of the quirk and had already gained enough control to move some earth.

"We should really stop him," Keiko said as she noticed the amount of sweat dripping off Izuku's body, to the point that it was pooling.

"That endurance is impressive at least," Snipe commented.

"What kind of training did you have him do Toshimi," Nozomi asked, knowing the answer was going to annoy her.

"Well you know that trash beach in Musutafu," Toshimi nervously said.

"That illegal dumping ground, that, got cleared up by an unknown," Thirteen trailed off.

"Oh god dammit," Lady Nighteye groaned.

"Toshimi, that was tens of thousands of tons of garbage, there were large appliances and vehicles dumped there," Nozomi shouted. "You mean to tell me you had him clear all of that, by himself."

"I gave him ten months to do it," Toshimi nervously stepped back.

"Ten months, that's insane, that must have taken up all his free time outside of school," Kan guessed.

"Well…" Toshimi rubbed her finger tips together.

"Nooo," Snipe gasped. "You piled more work on him?!"

"Yeah it was the Aim to Pass! American Dream Plan," Toshimi said as she pulled out the planning sheet from her back pocket. She had originally planned to put him back on the schedule after everyone was impressed by her genius training regimen.

"I am frankly shocked and horrified as I read this Toshi," Recovery Girl said as she read down the list. "On one hand it's impressive that you have a plan this detailed, but terrifying that nearly every minute of his time is dedicated to training."

"Yeah, I uh had to modify it a bit too, he was working outside the designated times too, lifting weights at home and doing more exercise at school as well."

"The dedication to get in, it's unfathomable," Thirteen said in amazement as the group looked up to see Izuku wipe some spittle from his lips and try using the quirk again.

"This just got even more complicated," Nozomi sighed. "He's completely self-destructive in his pursuit of success."

"All to pass our exam, I doubt half our students could do this for a month, let alone almost a whole year," Aizawa said. "I might actually incorporate some of this as punishments for people who slack off in my class."

"And now he's got to get multiple quirks under control," Lady Nighteye sighed as she realized that Izuku was not some kid who lucked into getting power, he worked and suffered for it.

"Good job, take a break," Gran Torino said as she watched Izuku lay prone on the ground, breathing heavily.

Izuku's fingers gripped the dirt and he shakily stood back up. "I can, keep going on. I'm not a quitter," Izuku said as he pulled on the quirk again, causing the ground to rumble.

"He's losing control," Aizawa commented as she and her colleagues stumbled.

"I can't slack off, I have to try harder just to catch up to everyone, and I have to do it for every quirk, every day," Izuku sniffled as he felt his face flush. "I don't want to waste anyone's time. If I fall I have to get up, if I don't, I've failed everyone."

"Someone catch him," Recovery Girl shouted as she realized that Izuku was not going to keep bearing his own weight for much longer.

"I want to be a hero," he shouted as the quirk exploded massive spikes of hardened earth from the ground. Before his vision blurred and he collapsed.

Swiftly, Aizawa had shot her scarves out and stopped Izuku from slamming into the dirt after he passed out.

"And we have to now deal with his imagined expectations everyone has of him and that if he fails," Nozomi started to stab her paper with the pen she was holding. "Dammit, fucking, gaaaah," she screamed as she threw the clipboard. "Why, why can't he have one thing about him that doesn't both inspire me and make me pity him."

"Oh look, Ryoko and Nemuri are back, hopefully they have good news," Present Mic said as she noticed the two approaching.

"Please, tell me you have good news," Nozomi begged.

"Uh," Ryoko looked to Nemuri.

"It's, sorry, I can't, it's bad," Nemuri slumped as she honestly answered the question.

"Alright, hit me, might as well pile it all on, after that it can't get worse can it," Nozomi waved her paws towards herself.

"Okay, you asked for it," Ryoko said. "Well turns out that after his mother refused any marriage contracts, likely due to fear of his not quite adoption being found out, most of the students around him, either ignored him or harassed him."

"Good, anything else," Nozomi waved, indicating for them to keep the bad news coming.

"He's had multiple students use him as target for practicing their quirks," Nemuri said.

"What else, what other little detail did you dig up that's going to make me lose more faith in humanity."

"His teachers would use their quirks on him to set an example for the class. No one reported it and it turns out his biggest bully got first place in the entrance exam and she's already received her acceptance message."

"Fffff," Nozomi tried to prevent herself from swearing up a storm. "That better be the last detail."

"That same bully tried to get him to kill himself too," Ryoko sheepishly tacked on.

Slowly Nozomi straightened her tie. "If anyone needs me, I am going to be in my office," she calmly stated. "Chiyo in thirty minutes leave a tray of tea and sandwiches outside my door. No one is to disturb me, even if the world is ending I don't care," her voice even and steady as she walked back towards the main building.

"Should we be worried," Present Mic whispered. However no one was sure how to answer that question.

* * *

Izuku woke up in the nurse's office once more. "Oh no," he groaned as he sat up in the same bed from the morning. Slowly he started to pull the sheets off of himself.

"And just where do you think you're going mister," Chiyo fiercely said as she came out of her office.

"Back out to practice, I can't slack off," Izuku huffed as he stood up.

"You will do no such thing, you may not be a student yet, but you will be and I will not allow you to endanger yourself by overtaxing your body."

"I can take it, I was made for more," Izuku said as he tried to get around her.

"Just because you can take it, doesn't mean you should," Chiyo said. "And I don't just mean the quirks."

"I'll be fine," Izuku said as he stepped out of the office only to see a few of the teachers waiting in the halls.

"You can't be serious, that was barely a nap," Present Mic exclaimed.

"It's okay, I can keep going," Izuku said as he was getting tired of everyone trying to get him to take it easy.

"At least eat something," Midnight requested. "Different quirks draw different resources from the body, and with so many in you, there's a real chance you can draw a lot of resources in a short amount of time and that's bad."

"Fine," Izuku sighed as he knew she was right. As the group headed towards the cafeteria Izuku noticed an empty tray on the ground. "Huh, what's this. Oh this is the principal's office," he said as he remembered that he had came here earlier in the day. Slowly he raised his hand on knocked on the door, to the horror of everyone else.

"Who is the no brain having, dead woman that, oh, Mr. Midoriya," Nozomi said as she features softened when she saw Izuku. "What brings you to my office?"

"We're going for lunch, would you like to join us?" Izuku said invitingly.

"Yes, I think I will," Nozomi smiled as she stepped out of her office and walked next to Izuku.

"Okay that's crazy, she's beyond pissed one moment then as soon as she sees him, she calms down," Kan carefully whispered to Ectoplasm.

"Well, could you be mad at him?" Ectoplasm shrugged.

Looking over her shoulder she saw Izuku chatting amicably with the principal, an innocent smile on his face, raising his freckled cheeks and the sparkle in his eye. "No, I guess not."

* * *

"So how are you feeling, Mr. Midoriya," Nozomi asked as she watched Izuku eat as she was still mostly full from the sandwiches she angry ate.

"Good, I can keep going after I eat." Izuku stated.

"I think you did enough, we need time to compile our notes and determine the best way to train that quirk, otherwise you're just trying random things and hoping you figure it out, that could waste time or hinder your progress," Nozomi warned, as she did not like the idea of Izuku exerting himself much more today. "And you do not need to master any of those quirks right away, you have two months before the first day of classes and then you will be a student here for three years, even after all of that, no one will expect perfection. You are human, you are allowed to make mistakes."

"I guess that makes sense," Izuku admitted as he understood what the principal was saying.

"So after this, let's try and find something for you to do to relax," Nozomi suggested. "While we are very fascinated by your abilities, my staff and myself do need to make sure the school is prepared for the new school year to begin."

"Alright, I'll find something that's out of the way and quiet," Izuku nodded.

"You know, there's no rule that says you can't get to know us as more than your teachers," Hound Dog offered. "I don't think any of us would object to spending time with you, a little one on one, you know."

"Oh that sounds fun," Izuku said cheerfully as he would like to learn more about the teachers.

"How about you get a shower first, you worked up a bit of a sweat, I'll make sure no one intrudes this time," Nozomi said with a smile.

"Okay sure, I'll use the blue door this time," Izuku awkwardly said as he brought his plate over to the counter.

As soon as he exited the cafeteria, the other teachers started to pelt Hound Dog with spoons and food. "What did I do?" she whimpered.

"You cannot be serious, what are you, in heat or something?" Power Loader asked.

"No, it's just, my sense of smell is so much stronger and when he gets all sweaty and worked up, it's intoxicating," she whined. "I can't help it, he's so powerful and all of my instincts are telling me to breed."

"Oh please, I'm more animal than you and I'm not halfway to jumping him," Nozomi scoffed.

"Nooo, but, you are going all mama bear whenever he's around you," Aizawa mentioned.

"What, no I don't," Nozomi denied.

"Yeah you totally did, you basically threatened us if we disturbed you and as soon as you saw his face you calmed down," Thirteen concurred.

"I just have no reason to be mad at him, is all," Nozomi denied.

"You are so mama bearing right now," Gran Torino cackled. "That's hilarious."

"So I just want to protect and shelter him from the outside world, is that so wrong," Nozomi seethed.

"No, that was pretty much my first instinct with the kid too," Toshimi agreed.

"So half of us want to ride him until we snap off," Snipe shook her head in disbelief. "And the other half want to wrap him up in blankets."

"Why not do both," Hound Dog suggested. "Like a little sushi love pillow."

"Oh can you not, some of us are still eating here," Kan shouted in annoyance as she shoved her plate of sushi away from herself, before pulling it back and continuing to eat. "What, Lunch Rush makes great sushi, I'm not wasting this."

* * *

In the shower Izuku's hands softly scrubbed the dirt and grime off his body, the suds pouring off his muscular and toned body. Slowly he lowered his hand to his crotch and began to stroke. "Mmhmm," he moaned as he did something any normal teenager does. Steadily increasing the speed as he ran his hand along his rock-hard shaft. A few minutes later he released a torrent of built up fluid. It took almost a minute for him to stop spurting and when he was done, he had to brace himself against the wall to prevent himself from collapsing. "Man, that's even more than last week," he said as he panted from the exertion.


	5. Chapter 5

After his shower, Izuku got dressed into the set of clothes his mother had brought for him. Stepping out into the hall, he didn't really know where to go. Ironically, that gave him a hint as to what he should do next, which was learn the layout of the building.

Izuku began to wander the halls until he came across a set of large metal doors. Thinking it was interesting, he approached the doors and heard the sound of welding metal from behind it. Slowly, he opened the doors and peaked into the room to see Power Loader working on some equipment. "Hello, Power Loader," Izuku greeted.

Said heroine was startled a bit at the disturbance, but when she realized it was the young man that is now living on the campus with them, she turned to face the child with a smile. "Hello, young Midoriya," Hikari waved as she put down her welder. "What brings you to my office?" she chuckled at her joke as she had an office somewhere within the facility, but more often than not could be found in the workshop.

"Just learning more about the school," Izuku answered. "If I'm going to be here, I'd hate to get lost."

"Well I can help with that," Hikari gestured to the room. "This is the Support class workshop. After some lecture time, I bring the students here to work on their projects, many of them school-assigned as I don't really bother to get into free form design until I make sure everyone understands the safety regulations and are capable of using the tools in the shop."

"That's smart," Izuku said as he walked over and sat on a stool. "So what are you working on right now?"

"Plumbing," Hikari happily said. "I know, doesn't sound all that interesting, but this building has so many pipes and tubes it's a regular fight to keep everything running smooth."

"That would make sense, especially if someone's quirk accidentally goes off and causes damage to the building," Izuku reasoned.

"Exactly," Hikari grinned at how quickly he was following along, it wasn't a difficult concept to understand but many dismissed its importance. "Hey, how about you and I work on some of this together and get to know each other?" she offered.

"Really? You want me to help?" he asked with a mixture of excitement and uncertainty.

"Well I could do it on my own but one, that's boring; two, an extra set of hands helps and three, a nice conversation could do us both some good. The other heroes always say I spend too much time here and not enough on patrols or in classes."

"I'll try, Power Loader," Izuku nodded firmly. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

For the next few hours, Izuku worked alongside Power Loader to help weld some metal pipes that she said were going into the framework of the new on-campus housing they were going to be building over the next few days. This filled Izuku with pride that he was doing something that would help others, so much that he casually talked about whatever with Hikari. They finally broke when Power Loader's alarm rang, alerting her that dinner would be soon, something she set up to make sure she didn't miss too many meals as she had done in the past.

After dinner and Izuku being all but dragged back to the nurse's office by Recovery Girl to ensure he was fully rested, the other teachers discussed their day.

"Yeah, Izuku came by the workshop today and helped me with some piping," Hikari smugly stated, causing the other teachers to boo at the double entendre.

"Ugh, lucky," Midnight whined as she had been stuck filling out paperwork and lesson plans for her art history classes she taught.

"It was great; he's a good listener, follows directions and asks questions when he doesn't know. He's going to be such a great student," Hikari stuck out her tongue at the other lady. "Get his hands working on something and he doesn't even think about what he's saying. He'll answer any question you ask him, and that's what I have a problem with," she cradled her cup of tea.

"What did he tell you," Toshimi inquired, genuinely concerned about Izuku.

"I asked about his friends, places he liked to go with them, normal things, you know." Hikari sighed as she recalled his depressing answers. "Kid doesn't have any."

"Yes, I would suspect so if what Ryoko and Nemuri said is accurate," Nozomi nodded with a frown.

"More than that, I worry how he will interact in classes. He's now going to be in a highly competitive environment around very ambitious young women. What steps are we taking to protect him in case of, well, anything?" Hikari wondered as she knew how many of her students could be particularly cutthroat even if it was only in the support department, not even touching on her memories in hero courses.

"How the other students react to him will be something we can't foresee, unfortunately," Gran Torino commented as she finished her meal. "What is more important and what we may have some control over is what information of his existence is made public. I shouldn't have to say that how he was made will likely cause a panic and cause some of the more controlling government types to take action."

"Right now, I don't know," Nozomi said as she finished her cup of coffee. "I'm trying to find any law that would prevent the government from seizing him once they learn of him and to protect him from any unnecessary testing due to him having quirks. But so far, he's in a strange position."

"We could hide him from the press, the on-campus housing will likely be ready in a week or so," Aizawa commented. "That will keep prying eyes off him."

"Until at least the Sports Festival," Madame Nighteye commented. "He'll be televised to the entire country and then the world will know about him soon after."

"Did you need to use your quirk to tell you that," Toshimi chuckled.

"No, just the most likely outcome," Nighteye retorted harshly, she had spent years trying to get the blonde buffoon to listen to her and now Nighteye felt she was being called in once again to clean up All Might's messes.

"And before that, there's no way we could stop any of the other students in his class from telling their families, friends or the press, and that's even if they don't tell anyone about him having quirks," Power Loader added. "Then the media will want to know about the first male student to enter the Hero Course."

"This is going to be a rough year, isn't it?" Ryoko laid her head down and whimpered.

"Yeah," was the united response of the faculty.

* * *

The next day, Izuku was brought to the school's swimming pool. "Okay, now we saw at least two quirks that seemed to have some aquatic abilities." Madame Nighteye said to Izuku as she was taking the lead on this venture. Izuku was rubbing his arms as he stood in a pair of swimming trunks, he felt weird standing there exposed with so many people looking at him. "So when you are in the water you will use either quirk, so jump in." The heroine nodded her head towards the water as she raised her notepad.

"Do you feel the quirks yet?" She grumbled as she watched Izuku swim around for a bit. Suddenly Izuku burst out of the water. His normal body was replaced with a massive hulking frame.

"Hhhhllllpppp mmmmeeee," Izuku whined as he stomped forward.

"Shut him down, Aizawa," Nozomi raised her paw.

Izuku slowly shrunk back down to his normal form and fell to his knees gasping for air after Aizawa used her quirk to disable his current one.

"Again." Madame Nighteye ordered as she pointed back into the water.

"You cannot be serious!" Thirteen exclaimed. "He just had a horrible reaction, putting him back into-" Her rant was cut off as Izuku jumped back into the water.

The next few hours were filled with the sounds of splashes, monstrous roars and Madame Nighteye's voice calling out "Again" to Izuku as he failed over and over to control the Whale quirk.

The U.A. Staff had been uncomfortable with the harsh treatment Izuku was being subjected to but they didn't know when it was appropriate to step in. However, Nozomi's patience had worn out. "Stop it, stop it now!" Nozomi snarled as Izuku slowly walked back over to the pool's edge. "Izuku, no more. It is clear that we have a problem."

"I'm sorry Principal Nozomi, I promise, I'll get it this time," Izuku said weakly, exhausted from multiple shifts in form, struggling to even keep his eyes open.

"NO!" the principal shouted quickly. "You are not the problem." She then turned to Madame Nighteye. "Do you want to help him or not?" she demanded to know.

"I am. This is how I turned Togata from one of the worst performing students in your school into the expected Number One when Toshimi retires." Nighteye defended her teaching methods. "Eventually he will learn proper control of his powers, this coddling will take years."

"He HAS years," Midnight pulled at her hair. "UA is a three year high school, he's not expected to master a quirk in that time, let alone who knows how many he has!" Yelling her frustrations at the other woman.

The sound of a splash alerted them to another problem, Izuku had been so tired that he fell into the pool and sunk to the bottom. "You're done here," Nozomi firmly said as the teachers reacted swiftly to get Izuku out of the water. "We will not be needing you to assist in his training any longer."

"Fine," Madame Nighteye said as she left the pool area and the teachers who had laid Izuku onto the deck. "When you realize he is not where he should be, I'll be waiting for your call."

"What the hell did you see in her to make her your sidekick?" Snipe asked All Might.

"She wasn't like this a few years ago," All Might sighed as memories of a happier time before All for One reared her head again. Before the massive destruction and carnage, before she had to reject Madame Nighteye's advances.

"He'll be fine," Recovery Girl said. "But he is going to hurt himself if he keeps pushing himself like this."

"And it's only going to get worse when the new year starts, yaaaaay," Present Mic weakly cheered sarcastically.

"We need to space out his training. Whenever we give him training, he pushes himself to this extreme, so there would do nothing for him to do so every day." Aizawa commented on how she saw Izuku's training to go if they kept up the current pace.

Izuku found that over the next few weeks he spent very little time training his quirk, to his irritation. "Shouldn't I be working harder?" He asked Present Mic as he helped her set up for one of her weekly radio shows.

"Nah little listener, you need time to unwind and honestly, you have done more in these couple of weeks than what you'd do in a few months." Answering the question the kid had for her. "The heroics course is intense, but not as intense as what you've been doing already."

"Because I'm so far behind." Izuku's tone melancholy as he placed a case of beers next to the chair the DJ would be sitting in.

"Legally," Present Mic airquoted her fingers. "You shouldn't be behind anyone, since they weren't supposed to be using their quirks to begin with. So you are at the same starting point as the rest of them, no, further ahead even." She corrected herself.

"How do you figure that?" Izuku asked.

"Because you know you have areas to improve on. There's always one or two, or a dozen students in the hero course who think they'll have nothing to learn, that they have an amazing quirk and this is just a formality. That U.A. exists as a stepping stone on their path to greatness. Those ones typically learn otherwise pretty soon." Present Mic answered, her tone comical and loud as she talked. "Heck, even Toshimi, the number one hero right now, didn't think that. I mean, sure, she's a special case, but so are you."

"Thanks and that did make me feel better, that I'm not going to be falling behind," Izuku scratched the back of his head as he absorbed the wisdom of the older woman.

"Just keep that up and you'll-" Present Mic paused as Izuku gave her a hug before running out of the room, so he could get along with the rest of his duties. With an awkward smile, Present Mic flipped the switch to start her show for the evening. Anyone who had been a long time listener could tell there was extra energy in her that night.

* * *

"Today is the day," Aizawa's mouth doing something weird as she tried to contain her emotions, which were a mixture of dread, tiredness, anxiety and worry. She wanted more time, to avoid the inevitable storm that was headed towards them all. However that would be time that she did not have, as the first day of the new year at U.A. would begin in a few minutes.

"1-A, Aizawa's class," Izuku nodded as he, being on the campus already was the first one into the room, taking a seat in the back and keeping his head down, he hoped that his presence wouldn't cause too much trouble.

If God laughed at people's hopes and dreams, he was on the floor dying at what lay in store for Izuku Midoriya.

The various girls began filing into the classroom, for a while there were little groups forming of people chatting until some other girls noticed that one person was keeping their head down. "Hey you," Mina came over, to greet the other classmate. "Mina Ashido, what's up?" introducing herself to the shy classmate.

Raising his head to give a small smile. "Hey," Izuku weakly smiled back at the pink girl. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Dude, that's a dude!" Kirishima shouted in surprise when she saw the boy's face, this outburst garnered the attention of the rest of the class who hurried over and wanted to ask questions about him.

"Hey, everyone get in your seats," Aizawa said forcefully, having decided to not stall getting to the class as she normally did, knowing things could get hectic without proper supervision. "Yes, there is a male student in the hero course, no you are not to make a big deal about it."

"You're here," Katsumi shouted in frustration when she entered the room, and saw that there were a number of people in the room surrounding Deku.

"I said sit," Aizawa said firmly as she knew who this student was and there was an unsaid agreement between the U.A. staff that Katsumi Bakugo was on a very short leash with the teachers.

After waiting a few more minutes for the rest of the class to arrive, Aizawa pulled out a tracksuit from her sleeping bag. "Now, you will all go to the locker rooms and change into the uniform, and ladies, use the _red _door, you do not want to find out what will happen to you if you use the blue door." She warned as her colleagues were still in trouble for walking in on Izuku showering.

The group of twenty students walked down the hall together, many of the girls whispering about why there was a guy in the class with them. "What do you think he's here for?" Hagakure quietly asked Kaminari.

"I don't know, maybe it's a mix up in the paperwork?" The blonde girl with a black streak in her hair shrugged as when she was in school there had been only one boy in her year.

"I bet he's a communal stud," Mineta drooled as she had her gaze firmly locked onto Izuku's rear, immediately choosing the most lewd reason for Izuku's presence. "This is the best and toughest school in the world, of course they give us something to use as stress relief."

Momo rolled her eyes at the little gremlin's crude comment. "I highly doubt that is his purpose, the cost of hiring multiple males just to service the student body," Momo trailed off her dismissal as she understood the cost of a contract, her mother having a few lined up for her to choose from, but the topic of a boy servicing her, made her blush from head to toe. She didn't want to discuss that anymore with the crass girl and kept her mouth shut as she listened to all the disgusting things Mineta promised to do to the male classmate.

"He looks familiar," Uraraka commented as the girls went into the red door while the only boy entered the blue door. She had been trying to place his face the entire time they had been walking. She was sure she had seen him around somewhere, but not when.

"He does, I think I recall him from the entrance exam," Iida tried to recall, but that day had been hectic and she was more focused on her own attempt at passing to notice one face out of a hundred.

* * *

Izuku, being alone, was able to change clothes quickly. It also helped that he knew where all of his stuff was, so he made it out onto the field before any of the other girls had been able to. "Hello sensei," Izuku bowed respectfully.

"Hey kid," Aizawa smirked as while she was going to try to be the stern teacher, Izuku had seen her in her natural habitat enough that it wouldn't work with him. "Want to help me out today?" she asked, hoping he would play along.

"Anything," Izuku gasped out in excitement. "I'll help you with absolutely anything I can, sensei," Izuku's voice filled with joy as he stared at her expectantly.

_'If I didn't know him, I'd say he was doing it on purpose,' _Aizawa looked at the young man who was so innocently cute. "Great, now I'm going to be very tough, so just react like you don't know me."

"I can do that. You want to make sure they take this seriously?" Izuku inquired as he tried to reason why he would be doing this.

"Yup, I know you'll give 100%, probably more, but they might try to skate by," Aizawa recalled all the past classes of students she had. "Seems the first girls are making their way over." The teacher was noticing that the female students were beginning to filter out of the main building. It also seemed that this lesson was going to be supervised by any faculty member not currently preoccupied with their own classes, as Nezu and the other senior staff were looking out of one of the window and she'd have to quit her job if she didn't see the emaciated Toshimi hiding being a corner, in a bright yellow suit. "So many Mama-bears." The teacher smirked as she turned to address her class.

While they waited for all of the girls to make it out onto the field the teenagers were whispering as they could see the lone male student standing confidently. "You know, he is kind of cute," Sero commented to the rock-like girl who nodded with a blush.

Once the last girl was there, Aizawa's gaze swept over her students. "Now, today we'll determine how good you really are." Looking at the baseball in her hands, she tossed it to the angry blonde girl who needed to stop glaring at Midoriya. "Bakugo, you placed first in the entrance exam. Show us you can do more than blow up a bunch of robots." Upon hearing the teacher call out her name, the younger girl stomped forward. "You will throw this ball as far as you can and you can use your quirk in anyway you like, so long as you don't leave the circle."

"Now you're talking!" The blonde girl cackled as she detonated the ball with a loud shout of "DIE!", rocketing the object into the sky.

"Good distance. Now from this, you all can see what is expected of you." Aizawa looked down the line of her students. She waited for the inevitable comment about how fun this would be. "Since some of you think this is a game, then I'll treat this like a game with winners and losers. Winners get the privilege of staying a student in the school and the loser will go home."

Over the cacophony of how unfair this was from the students, she heard another comment. "Ma'am, shouldn't he just go home then? I mean, he's a guy. It's not like he can actually keep up with any of us."

"Oh, you just worry about yourselves." Aizawa sadistically grinned as she was going to enjoy today's lesson.

Aizawa led her class over to where they were to begin their first test, the fifty-meter dash. She hummed as she looked over the line of nervous students. "Midoriya, how about you and Iida go first. Since you're both the fastest in the class, show them how to do this properly."

"I object," Iida firmly said. "This is clearly cruel, making him run against me, you're doing nothing but mock him by showing such a huge gap in our capabilities." Her tone angry as she looked at the young man who readied himself at the starting line.

"Oh, I know what I'm doing, and this is about showing the gap between you all and him," Nudging her thumb at Izuku. "Now you can either get in line or I'll mark it down as a forfeit."

Iida grumbled as she hurried to get in line, normally she wouldn't be so disrespectful to a teacher but she thought that this was needlessly cruel to have her race against the male student.

"On your marks," Aizawa said as she activated the high speed cameras. "Get set," she raised her arm up high. "GO!"

Iida sprinted over the finish line, even not wanting to do this, she would not jeopardize her tenure at the prestigious school by going easy on someone else.

"Iida Tenaya, time 3.04 seconds, good job," Aizawa said as the young girl bowed respectfully. "Midoriya Izuku, time 2.75 seconds, nice work but your finish needs some improvement."

"Yes, sensei," Izuku bowed, shocking his classmates who hadn't even seen him leave the starting line. They had been too focused on the other girl, since they thought she was the actual competition, to notice what he had done.

Izuku quietly waited at the end of the line of students who just stared at him. "Hey, focus! You can ogle him later!" Aizawa shouted suddenly, startling her female students. "Scratch that, do not ogle him. All of you will treat each other with the same respect you would expect from everyone else."

Mineta's hand slowly raised up. "What if I want people to treat me that way, then is it okay?" the purple gremlin asked as she wanted others to see her in that way.

"Get in line," Aizawa's eye twitched as she refrained from throwing her clipboard at the student. "Freaking pervert," she grumbled as she could already tell this one was going to be a problem in the future.

To Aizawa's amazement, they had been able to succeed at running in straight lines without screwing it up so already the average intelligence was higher than she had anticipated. She felt it safe to take them onto the next event, holding an object in their hands and squeezing. If she was lucky, no one would manage to injure themselves doing this.

* * *

"Top score goes to Izuku Midoriya at 793 Kilos," Aizawa called out as she noticed that Izuku had been using the fibers in his jacket to wrap around the grip and squeeze, allowing him to far exceed what normal flesh and bone would be capable of. She was proud of how far along he had come to where he was using two quirks in conjunction with each other. Sure it was for a simple task and only in a small part of his body, but that was progress.

It also showed how much power was in his body if mixing these quirks together created this level of strength. It made one wonder just how strong he would be if he used all of his quirks at the same time with complete control. Aizawa slightly shivered at the thought of that much power. but She would tell herself later it was because it was frightening, and not at all arousing.

"How is he scoring so high?" Momo wondered out loud as she had been trying to piece together why this male student was surpassing nearly every student in every test.

"He's cheating,, that's how!" Bakugo snarled as she glared at Izuku who was finishing up his sit ups.

Finally, the group came back around to the ball throw. "Alright Midoriya, give us a good one," Aizawa said as she prepared to tally his score. Izuku nodded and pulled back his arm as his body bulked up in size.

"What the fuck?!" Tokoyami squawked in surprise as the student turned in a large aquatic animal.

"Does he have a quirk?!" Kirishima shouted excitedly as she saw Midoriya fling the ball far down the field.

Shrinking back down, Izuku nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry sensei, I would have done better but I couldn't get any of the other quirks to mix with Killer Whale."

"That's fine, Midoriya. You've been using your quirks throughout the day, so it's understandable you're a bit tired." Aizawa nodded back to him before the sounds of explosions drew her attention. "Oh no you fucking don't," Aizawa said as she disabled the troublesome blonde girl's quirk and then wrapped her up in her capture scarves.

"Let me go! That fucker is going to get what's coming to him, even if it's the last thing I do!" Bakugo snarled as she struggled against the restraints.

"And it will be the last thing you do in this school if you do," Nozomi said as she and the other senior staff quickly came up to Aizawa's class. "Attacking another student outside of specific times is strictly forbidden," Nozomi growled. "It didn't need to be explained because that's assault. You were already first on the chopping block for your past behavior, so now you can pack your belongings," Nozomi folded her little arms across her chest as she expelled the ill-tempered girl.

"What, no, you can't do that! It's not fair! This fucker's been lying for years!" Katsumi pleaded as the weight of the words hit her, her dream of being a hero ended on the first day.

"I do not care as to what Mr. Midoriya has or has not disclosed to you. We are well aware of your history with not just him, but the other students at your previous school and it would be a severe detriment to everyone else's education to attempt to divest you of your superiority complex. That would be unacceptable to put their growth on hold to bring you up to an appropriate level." Nozomi continued.

Tears started to form in Katsumi's eyes as she was told off by the principal of the best hero school in the world. If she didn't make it here, who would want her?

"Wait!" Izuku called out suddenly.

"_Oh goddammit," _the teachers collectively thought as they had hoped there would be no detractors from their decision. All the teachers were on board with dropping the problematic student if she acted up, but they didn't think that Izuku would have anything to say on it.

"Surely there's something that can be done so she doesn't have to be expelled," Izuku pleaded. "I know we've had a bad history, but that shouldn't be held against her."

"Are you actually trying to save her career?" Thirteen blinked in confusion, the white orbs that represented her eyes flickering through the helmet. "After all that's she's done to you, you want to help her?"

"Well..." Rubbing his arm nervously. "I mean, she's not the nicest person, but she wants to help people by being a hero. She should have a second chance, since it's kind of my fault that she reacted this way." Believing her outburst was related to the discovery that he had a quirk, Izuku wasn't willing to hold that against anyone since it was a pretty shocking development after all.

"There he goes again; blaming himself for other people's mistakes," Hound Dog grumbled.

Nozomi tapped her foot on the ground rapidly as she tried to think of a way to expel Bakugo without upsetting Midoriya. Normally, she wouldn't have cared if someone tried to reason with her over a student's continued stay in her school but Izuku was a special case. Partly because he was the victim in the situation and his opinion did matter, and the other reason being that she had a massive soft spot for Izuku and him looking at her in the way a child does their mother was completely unfair. "FINE..." Nozomi tossed up her paws to the groan of the teachers who had hoped she wouldn't buckle to Izuku's request, but they themselves would have to admit he's a very convincing young man, being so damn polite and cute.

"BUT..." She shouted loudly. "Only on one condition." Nozomi warned. "She must inform the entire class the reason why this situation is happening."

"What? That's-" Katsumi started to object, not wanting to tell everyone how she treated Deku.

"If she is not capable of being honest with her own past transgressions, then the other students will only wonder how objective the staff are being with regards to her and it would be better for all involved for her to not be here," Nozomi added the contingency to her not being expelled. "So, Ms. Bakugo, will you or will you not tell them what you did to Midoriya growing up AND the attitude you had in your previous schools?"

"I, I," Katsumi looked between her teachers, the principal, her classmates and Midoriya. "I-" she stammered before gritting her teeth in frustration.


End file.
